Doof 'n' Puss  The Future Belongs To Us
by Maplestrip
Summary: In this episode of Doof 'n' Puss, robots from the future try to kill Heinz. This is a little unusual for me, but enjoy! :
1. Theme Song

"Where's Perry?" is written on this wanted poster, hanging on a tree. And we see this little hand reach up and tear the poster down and the music kicks in and all "Chik chika chow chika chow chow chik chika chika chow" and the opening credits like one of those cool 80's TV shows with the voice over. You know...

**Major Monogram/Voice Over**: A fugitive, semi-aquatic special forces amateur stage magician, framed for a crime he didn't commit, the 1865 assassination of Abraham Lincoln, joins forces with a rogue-trillionare inventor-extreme fighting champion from the future.

**Major Monogram/Voice Over**: Together with the aid of "R.I.C.K.", their super crime-fighting talking high-tech rickshaw, they'll bring hope, justice, and varying degrees of aquaticness to a Tri-State Area in peril. Together, they are...

**Female singers**: Doof 'n' Puss! _[[[in sound]]]_

**Major Monogram/Voice Over**: Tonight's episode, The Future Belongs To Us.

**I know this is kinda short, and I'll probably take much time 'till part 2, but I just wanted you guys to know what I was up to. As you understand, this story will be much different than my regular stories. Have patience ****...**


	2. The Beginning

**Doof 'n' Puss, The Future Belongs to Us**

_Doof 'n' Puss are sitting by the table. Heinz is eating breakfast while Perry grabs rabbits out of his fedora (hat)._

Heinz: You know, I never really understood were you keep those, I mean, how many rabbits are that, I think you must have pulled 20 out of your hat by now.

Perry: Grrrrrrr _(Perry keeps pulling rabbits out of his fedora)_

Heinz: Bobo the rabbit! Wait! Don't let him go, that was Bobo the rabbit! I lost him when I was a kid! Oh no! He runs of, I need to catch him.

_Heinz runs after the rabbit, Perry looks at him and then follows him. Heinz follows the rabbit until they get in a blind alley._

Heinz: Now I got you!

_Heinz grabs the rabbit and all of the sudden, a big ball of light is in front of him. Perry runs in the alley now, too. He sees the ball of light and he chatters._

Heinz: What? I didn't do this! It just appeared here! What is it?

The ball disappears and where the ball used to be now stands an almost naked man. He only wears underwear and socks.

Man: Are you Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

_Heinz is too shocked to answer. The man scans Heinz and Perry with infrared eyes. When the infrared light disappears, the man (or machine) nods._

Man: Prepare to die.

_The man's arm transforms into a machinegun. Time stops and the screen zooms in on its face. A big name tag is now shown, reading: 'Machineman, the enemy'_

Heinz: Die? Is that my only choice?

Machineman: Well, you can also go back with me to the future to fight in a human deathmatch.

Heinz: Well, let me think, what shall I choose…

_Machineman starts firing the machinegun. Perry and Heinz start running._

Heinz: Quick, to RICK! That rhymes :P

_Ones Doof 'n' Puss have reached RICK the Rickshaw, Perry jumps in and grabs the whip. Heinz carries the rickshaw, and starts running. Perry uses the whip on Heinz._

Heinz: OUCH! Look out with that thing.

RICK (Major Monogram): What is happening?

Heinz: No time to explain! OUCH! Perry the Platypus, stop with that whip!

_Machineman shoots one of the handles off._

Heinz: On second thoughts…

_Heinz runs with only one handle. He runs into a skate park and then in a halfpipe. He goes back and forth one time before he runs further. Machineman steals a kid's skateboard, goes in the halfpipe back and forth once as well, and continues following them._

Heinz: We need to lose this guy!

_Perry chatters and jumps off. He runs to machineman in slow-motion, dodging all the bullets and he whistles. The rabbits he pulled out his fedora on the start jump into machineman. Machineman screams, trying to get away from the rabbits, which are attacking him. Perry jumps back on the rickshaw and Doof 'n' Puss run off._

Heinz: We lost him!

RICK: Who was that guy?

Heinz: I'll tell you later. First we need to get you repaired. You have bullet holes all over and we need to repair this grip. Oh, and we need to put Bobo the Rabbit somewhere save. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Heinz: I see that as a yes. We are going to Vanessa!

_Perry and Heinz are running further while machineman has won from the rabbits. Machineman is looking for Doof 'n' Puss, but he can't find. Now he sees that everyone is looking at him because he isn't wearing much._

Machineman: Need clothing to be less obtrusive.

_Machineman walks to a man wearing a black leather jacket._

Machineman: Give me your clothes.

Man: What? No. Why would I?

_Machineman grabs the man by his head and lifts him._

Man_(terrified)_: Okay! Okay! Here they are!

_The man takes of his jeans._

**End of Chapter One!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :)**


End file.
